


Entrapment

by kitana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only after the key makes a little click inside of its lock and Sam withdraws that Dean realizes exactly what he's consented to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrapment

It is only after the key makes a little click inside of its lock and Sam withdraws that Dean realizes exactly what he's consented to. The look on Sam's face though, registered somewhere between pride and lust, is what stops Dean from panicking. Sam's proud of Dean, proud of him for spreading his legs and letting Sam tuck his flaccid cock into a cage, giving himself up to Sam in yet another way that he won't spend too much time examining later. Dean can see that on his brother's face, plain as day.

Sam drapes himself over Dean, pressing their bodies together at the chest and waist. He leans in close to Dean, who is trembling a little, maybe from fear, but Sam hopes not. There's no reason for Dean to be afraid when it's Sam who's looking out for him.

"You're gonna be okay, you'll love it, I promise," Sam says against Dean's lips, so close that when Dean nods wordlessly, his lips brush Sam's. Sam kisses Dean then, not waiting for Dean to say anything, even though Dean looks like he was going to. He devours Dean mercilessly, pushing his tongue past Dean's lips to get straight to the taste of cherry chocolate cake and beer that resides on Dean's tongue. Dean moans, pushes his hands through Sam's hair and drags Sam closer, mashing their lips and tongues together.

Dean bites at Sam's lips when he tries to withdraw, drags Sam back into the kiss with his clever, clever tongue. Sam's cock is nestled in the crook of Dean's hip and Dean can feel it pulse and drip each time his fingers tighten in Sam's hair to keep Sam right where he is. Dean's hands finally do leave Sam's hair, smoothing down Sam's back to grip the tanned flesh of his arms instead. Sam releases Dean's mouth with one last lick over Dean's juicy lower lip and leans his head down so he can sink his teeth into Dean's neck. Dean jerks and groans, and Sam laps at the bite mark he's left, sucks the flesh between his lips until he's sure a dark red bruise is going to be there when he pulls away.

Pleasure floods through Dean, and it all goes to his cock, but his cock doesn't lift like it's used to. It's trapped and confined; he wants to wriggle against Sam, get friction going, but the plastic cage and the lock are in the way. He can't do anything except tremble and hold on as Sam abuses his neck, peppers him with little kisses between bringing red marks up to the surface.

"Sam," Dean says, more a moan than a real word, and Sam tilts his head to catch Dean's gaze, amused.

"Yeah?" Sam replies, wriggling his way down Dean's body. He slips through the loose grip Dean has on his arms and is poised above Dean's very interested nipples. Sam leans down, licks a broad swipe across Dean's right nipple, and Dean jerks against him again, hips snapping up automatically in search of some kind of attention.

"...Nothin'," Dean manages to get out before Sam bites down on that nipple, making it as pink and flush as the rest of Dean's body is. He does the same to the left nipple, and Dean's feeling it, humping air, and Sam has to quickly think about rabid dinosaurs or something as equally ridiculous to stop himself from spilling prematurely. By the time Sam is done with Dean's nipples, Dean is a groaning mess, practically begging Sam to take the cage off his cock and touch him where he needs it.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean says, and the plea is more in his eyes than his voice. "Gotta have your hand, your mouth, something."

"Not yet," Sam says in response. "Not until you really need it."

Sam slides off of Dean completely and slaps Dean's thigh lightly. "Hands and knees," he says, and Dean rolls over obediently, much like a well-trained puppy, and thrusts his ass in the air in a way that makes Sam's cock throb even more.

Sam climbs behind Dean and palms Dean's ass, spreading his cheeks open to get a look at Dean's hole. Dean shivers when Sam's breath ghosts over his exposed ass hole as he says, "So pretty here, Dean, just can't help myself."

Sam turns his head and bites each ass cheek before he presses his lips to Dean's hole and gives it a fat, wet, smacking kiss. Sam swirls his tongue around the pink opening, wiggling his tongue around until Dean groans and lets his head fall to rest on his arms.

"You like that?" Sam says, pressing his face right up into Dean's ass.

Dean moans in response, pushing his ass up back into Sam's face. "Yeah, you know I do."

He laps slowly at Dean's ass hole, slicking it up shiny, until Dean is rubbing his ass against Sam's face, saying things like "come on Sammy, get your tongue in there," and "love it, fuck Sammy, you do it just right."

Sam thrusts his tongue inside of Dean, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way just enough for him to feel the warmth of Dean's insides. Sam knows it's going to feel so good once he gets his cock inside of Dean and fill up all that warmth with his come. Sam reaches one hand down to the base of his cock, squeezes until he can feel the building rush at the base of his cock ebb away and go back to a tolerable level. Sam thinks for a moment that maybe he should be the one with a belt on.

Dean's just too fucking hot, moaning for him to give him another kiss, and Sam can't take it anymore.

"Gonna fuck you now, Dean," Sam rasps, and rolls off the bed to grab lube from his duffel. "Gonna fuck you til I come, then I'm gonna take the belt off and finger fuck you til _you_ come, how do you like that?"

"Yeah, anything, give me all you've got," Dean responds, grinding his caged cock and balls against the mattress until Sam comes back and settles behind him. Dean's not getting any relief at all from his grinding, but he's desperate, and he's got to do something to take his mind off that fact that he thinks he might explode when Sam starts fucking him open with that huge cock of his. Sam pours the lube on his fingers and rubs them together until the lube is lukewarm. He smears it over Dean's hole, presses his fingers inside, one by one, until Dean has all three in his ass and so fucking ready for Sam's cock he could cry.

Sam pours more lube and smears it over his own cock, hissing with how good it feels. But it's not going to feel as good as Dean is. He lines himself up, pushes into Dean nice and easy, and he hears Dean's breath hitch on a moan.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean says, and Sam just slides his way in until Dean's ass is flush with his pubes. "So good."

"Mmm, yeah," Sam says absently, his balls already tightening with desire. Sam grips Dean's hips, drags himself back out of Dean, then pushes in again, going as deep as he can. He sets up a rhythm, thrusting deep into Dean, and Dean pushes back, groaning, ass hole fluttering around Sam's cock spreading him open and filling him up. Sam's not going to last long; he spent too much time torturing Dean, listening to his filthy mouth beg for everything Sam can give him.

"Wanna come so bad, Sam," Dean grunts out. He feels crazy with it, like he's going to up and come without even getting hard first. The head of Sam's dick drags over his prostate, and Dean shudders, can hear Sam groaning with the effort it takes to not fly straight off the handle. Sam can feel his orgasm building inside of him, starting from the base of his cock and flaring out, circling through his veins like molten lava, and he rocks deep into Dean again, again, until he's coming there, just like that, cock buried in Dean and Dean's ass drinking up every drop of his come. Breathless, Sam's still hard when he pulls out, and he smears the mess of his cock over Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean collapses to the bed and rolls over on his back, panting and shaking.

"Look at you, Dean, you look so good like that. Let me take care of you," Sam says, and he reaches over to grab the key to the chastity belt from the nightstand.

Sam unlocks the cage as quickly as he locked it earlier, sliding it off of Dean's dick gently and puts it aside. Dean sucks in a breath as Sam palms his cock, bringing it to full hardness ragingly fast. Sam's other hand dips between the cleft of Dean's ass again, and Dean spreads his legs wide so Sam can slip his fingers into the sticky mess that is Dean's ass hole.

Dean curls his hand around Sam's, guiding Sam's hand up and down his shaft just the way he likes it. He rocks against Sam's fingers in his ass, curving up inside, and his fingers tighten around Sam's. It only takes a few more tugs before Dean is coming, arching off the bed and toes curling, coating himself and Sam in thick spurts of come. Sam strokes a few more times before pulling away from Dean and settling in beside him. Dean grins up at him as he's licking Dean's come from his fingers.

"Might want to try that again sometime, Sammy," Dean says breathlessly, letting himself be tugged into Sam's embrace. "Came harder than I can remember."

Sam laughs a little. "Harder than the time we used the spreader bar?"

Dean purses his lips as if he's actually considering, but doesn't answer, just threads his fingers through Sam's. Sam figures that it's really a tie between the cage and the spreader bar, and Dean just doesn't want to admit it. He's okay with that, though. Just means he knows Dean will come even harder next time, when Sam decides to break out both at once.


End file.
